


The Surprisingly Candid, Nearly Complete List of Times Bucky Barnes Saw the Patented Steve Rogers Lopsided Smile

by aireagoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: You know the smile where Steve Roger's face looks sad with scant, melancholy consternation everywhere but the slightly upturned right corner of his mouth? It is the PSRLS.You have no fucking idea how many times Bucky Barnes has seen that smile.For the reasons you might imagine, and almost certainly for some reasons you wouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aimily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimily/gifts).



**The Surprisingly Candid, Nearly Complete List of Times Bucky Barnes Saw the Patented Steve Rogers Lopsided Smile**

 

  * The moment Bucky starts moving his fist towards Seamus Riordan O'Connell's fat Irish mouth before he remembers he already hit O'Connell once this round for saying Stevie was slow, and that's enough 'cause Seamus might be an asshole but he's our asshole, in the most general sense of Irishness but also his ma don't feel so good and he's gotta make deliveries for the butcher so once is enough, Buck
  * Five minutes after that because Seamus is just such a fucking punk
  * Every time Bucky Barnes sees Seamus Riordan O'Connell
  * Every time Bucky saves up almost enough for a soda but then they need oleo instead
  * When Buck should have taken care of the jerk that cuffed Stevie upside the head but it was cold and Steve needed to get home, because pride doesn't mean all that much if you're actually dead
  * When Millie Carlisle walks by and quietly says "Good morning," but then doesn't stick around to talk to Steve
  * Each time Bucky explains all Steve's gotta do is say "Hi," or "You look nice today," or even "what?" The girl wants an excuse, Rogers, Jesus Christ. Meet her halfway.
  * When Millie Carlisle walks by and says anything and Steve still can't make his gums flap
  * When Bucky's dad has had more than three beers and starts badmouthing Bucky's ma
  * When Millie Carlisle starts dating Seamus Riordan O'Connell
  * The day Bucky walks away from school shouting "It's a good thing, Rogers, I don't need this to work at the docks anyhow!"
  * The day Steve tried to draw Bucky at work carrying three huge crates of live chickens in each arm with another balanced on his head, and left it on the kitchen table when he stopped by to chat with Winifred. It wasn't anybody's fault George got real drunk and said Steve was one thing when they were kids but there comes a time when men walk away from fairies
  * Every time they heard the word fairy until 2015
  * The day Steve forgot if Bucky eats custard-flavored powder he breaks out in hives. And Rogers was trying to break in the kitchen in their first-ever shared flat. By making dessert.
  * I JUST ATE WHAT, ROGERS? becomes a phrase guaranteed to trigger the PSRLS
  * Upon hearing from the neighbors Steve didn't do so well at his job interview, possibly due to unfortunate stress-related flatulence
  * Outside Army Recruitment Centers in Brooklyn, Manhattan, Westchester, and behind one in Queens, where all he had to do was follow the sound of Steve's stress-related flatulence
  * In the window reflection of the Bloomingdale's uptown as Bucky looks at a suit. Steve's dreaming he could give it to Bucky to wear out on dates when he's tired of dining in with Steve
  * He was dreaming he'd buy it to wear dining out with Steve
  * Straightening Steve's tie before his ma's funeral began
  * Straightening his own tie before his deployment began
  * Right behind his eyes, clear as day, the moment he drifts off to sleep his first night ever in a foxhole
  * In a mirage of blood and rainwater as Dum Dum Dugan wipes the stream of tears and vomit hanging from Bucky's lips, muttering, "Who the fuck would put up with you blubbering like this back home, huh? You gotta get up there, son, that damn gun ain't gonna shoot itself and I still need you here."
  * As Carter leads the way towards an all-night debrief after the most implausible rescue mission of all time, but it's quick so Buck's not too sure he actually saw it
  * When Jones thanks everyone who chose to forgo the term 'nigger'
  * Right before they catch The Train
  * One to three seconds before Steve froze. Bucky wasn't there but he can see it and it counts because if he has to keep picturing it even after understanding he imagined it and Steve doesn't hurt anymore and everything is supposed to be fine now then it fucking counts
  * Every single instance of the phrases "do you remember" or "what about that time when"
  * When Bucky halfheartedly agrees to Christmas lights and as soon as he remembers puts some up. Yes, Rogers, maybe he should have asked himself why he could do that wearing only cut-off sweatpants and still sweat like a bastard but it was very busy until August
  * Innocent questions about Sharon Carter and why she took a job at the Los Angeles FBI branch
  * When he tried to donate blood to a patient in a Washington, DC area hospital for a nice man that once met Agent Carter at something called a con but they said no because serum. He tried to explain that was the point, but the oncologist lacked imagination
  * The moment Bucky starts moving his fist towards the oncologist's fat Irish mouth before he remembers he already hit the guy once this round for saying Stevie wasn't a doctor, and that's enough 'cause the surgeon might be an asshole but he's our asshole, in the most general sense of non-superhero-related-helping but also he's doin' his best, so once is enough, Buck
  * The homemade sushi incident
  * The news showing the first swastika Steve saw painted on American soil, then again when he has to pick pieces of the flat screen out of Bucky's arm
  * The first look of confusion, then gentle pity when Bucky pushes the birthday present at him and it's a box for a fancy ring, not the funny gag ones Bucky was looking for
  * Twenty minutes later when the box is empty and Steve is saying of course he'll never take it off. He just doesn't understand how Bucky didn't think to ask that maybe that was the idea
  * Every time that story is told forever, Steve shaking his head and mumbling yes he HAD been following civil rights for the LGBT community but that didn't mean he was thinking about it that second, is all, thank you, but yeah he's pretty happy, he guesses...
  * And Bucky calls him a punk and he tries to say jerk but the PSRLS evens out into the PSRPRS
  * So at that moment Bucky swears he'll do anything to make the Patented Steve Rogers Puppies and Rainbows Smile happen again
  * When Bucky used duct tape to hold up the diapers of their small, non-enhanced babysitting charge Ernesto
  * Reading the obituary of Representative Seamus Riordan O'Connell, Jr., champion of progress in New York's Eighth Congressional District
  * As I JUST ATE WHAT ROGERS is revisited at their wedding cake tasting. Custard powder. AGAIN.
  * When he thought the serum would have taken care of the stupid custard powder issue and fucking call 911 already
  * The morning he learns "Stucky porn" can be Googled for a mere 215,000 results
  * When Bucky started this list
  * And laughed when he re-read it
  * And prepared to post it
  * And pulled the laptop just



 

 

                                     out of..........................          sadbhiihbo ewiohb WEF BJebi wedSHBUdiDS   DSBHKdsuhEJLI    Stevie's   reac


End file.
